Kim Possible
Kim Possible is a graduated high school student and is one of the most talented spies in the entire world. She is unusual in this field of work due to the fact that she doesn't use a secret identity. However this has been proven to be a dangerous choice, as her life recently has been threatened by extremely dangerous threats. Personality Kim is a confident, brave, sharp and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well-being above her own. Kim has a very competitive nature, drive for perfection, and a focused and determined personality. Kim is generally self-assured and blunt, being brutally honest about Ben and Danny's poor hero skills and his friends' unimpressive thieving reputation. In spite of her candid demeanor, she does try to motivate Jake by encouraging him, tutoring him, and telling him that he’ll be the best hero of everyone. Physical Appearance Kim is tall, slender, and very strong. She has large green eyes and long thick fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is shaped as a heart. Powers and Abilities * Master Spy:Kim is highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. * Master Martial Artist:'''Kim is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts. Her main Martial Arts style include elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. She has easily taken down many enemies, such as dozens of ghosts. Her skills are aptly demonstrated by the fact that she is able to go toe-to-toe against Shego, an older and more experienced villain whose superpowers allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease. She was also skilled enough to be able to defeat Danny Phantom, maintain the upper hand against Ben Tennyson’s aliens for a short period of time. * '''Master Acrobat:Kim is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents, notably dodging diamond shards being shot at her, then using them as a platform to continue her assault. * Expert Marksman: Kim is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. She was able to accurately aim and shoot at Danny while he was flying. * Multilingualism: Kim is fluent in various languages. * Gifted Intellect: Kim is a naturally intelligent student who maintained a high GPA in Highschool despite her adventurous lifestyle. She can easily process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. However, Kim is the least scientifically-minded member of her family and does not understand many of the terms, phrases, inventions and gadgets that her father and brothers built and used regularly. Equipment * Battle Suit: Kim wears a custom highly advanced piece of technology designed by Wade. When active, the blue lines on the battle suit glow a bright cyan color, which fades when the suit is inactive. It includes a wide array of features: a self-repairing system, a force-field, muscle and strength enhancements, and gauntlets able to morph into energy-resistant jai alai cesta-like scoops able to catch and return energy and solid projectiles. Later, it is also equipped with a stealth mode, enabling Kim to become invisible. * Superhuman Abilities:'The battle suit enhances the wearer's natural abilities to Superhuman abilities, allowing the user to run at faster speeds and jump to higher heights than normally possible. * '''Regeneration:'The suit is regenerative in nature which allows it to automatically seal any tears or rips which occur. * '''Energy Shield: The suit also possesses advanced shielding technology, which erupts in a circular bubble around the user, the shield will prevent any and all attacks or projectiles which hit it. However, even the shield has limits as it was broken easily by Danny Phantom. * Redirection Scoop: The Suit can transform one of its two hands into a huge gauntlet which is capable of catching both energy and kinetic projectiles and then redirecting it towards the sender. * 'Grappling Hook:'The suit is also equipped with a wrist grappling hook. * 'Invisible Mode:'This Suit can give the wearer perfect invisibility, concealing both the suit itself and the wearer. Category:Kim Possible Category:Team Teen Category:Fictional character Category:Super-Heroes Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters